1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to multi-layered steel gaskets, and more particularly to the attachment of an intermediate stopper layer between adjacent active layers.
2. Related Art
U.S. Published application 2002/0135135 A1 discloses a metal gasket having an intermediate stopper layer disposed between two outer active layers and having a plurality of radial tab portions extending along a respective radial axis, and then bent out of the plane to extend through an associated window in one of the active layers and then further bent back upon itself in overlying relation to the active layer along the axis of the bend tab. One disadvantage with such a structure is that when the gasket is clamped between a head and a block, clamping forces are applied to the bent tab region which are transmitted through the tab back to the stopper layer and can have the effect of introducing undesirable stresses in the vicinity of the sealing beads of the active layers so as to impair the sealing ability of the gasket, particularly in connection with closed deck engine block/cylinder head applications.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or greatly minimize the deficiencies of the prior gasket assembly.